The Proud Parents
by Zanessaistruelovexxxx
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are the hottest teenage hearthrobs in Hollywood, years later they are on the red carpet of Zac's new movie Charlie St Cloud and watching their kids have their pictures taken and pose like their mommy, see how they grow up.
1. Charlie St Cloud Premiere

Fans were screaming everywhere, the paparazzi were taking pictures eagerly to take the million dollar prize of the couple and their kids having there own not too far away. Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens were parents and the fans and the press where calling them by the name of Zanessa family. The kids were laughing and posing like their mommy and Vanessa was smiling at them Jayden and Joshua were twins and they were 10 years old then came Janson who is 8 years old and then comes Sophie the youngest who is 4 she is a real mommy's girl, she likes to sing and dance so Zac and Vanessa put her into performing arts school and she loved it.

"ZAC...VANESSA OVER HERE! OVER HERE ZANESSA!" The media was shouting their names out as they posed for the pictures. Then the kids weren't far along behind the paparazzi were shouting out the kids names to.

"SOPHIE, JAYDEN, JANSON AND JASON OVER HERE KIDS! OVER HERE THIS WAY TO YOUR LEFT SOPHIE!" The paps were going crazy for the family they were one of top Hollywood's most famous family, every week on Thursdays they would have their own TV show about fame and parent hood and what happens when they aren't in the spotlight.

Zac and Vanessa were looking at the kids and they were holding hands and smiling at them Zac had his free hand in his pants pocket and Vanessa was holding her silver sparking hand bag. They kept whispering loving things into each others ears about the kids or Zac saying something loving to her about how beautiful she looks tonight. All Vanessa could so was smile.

"Mommy, carry me." Sophie said as she went over to Vanessa for her to pick her up.

"I can't baby doll I mommy has her dress on, when we get inside okay?" Vanessa said to her daughter sweetly.

"Soph, you want to come with daddy to sign some autographs to the fans?" Zac asked her.

"YES!" Sophie said as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"After I have pictures with mommy okay?" Zac said as he and Vanessa were having more pictures taken.

"Kay, daddy." Sophie said as she walked back to her brothers who were still having pictures taken.

"EFRON KIDS THIS WAY! LITTLE EFRONS THIS WAY TO THE RIGHT,SOPHIE!" All of the media were shouting out for their attention.

Zac's P.O.V.

I was at the premiere of my latest film Charlie St Cloud, and I was posing with my wife Vanessa Hudgens now Efron, and the atmosphere was amazing the fans are so supportive even though their screams are too loud at least they are here for me and that's amazing. I was looking over at my 4 gorgeous kids who were holding hands and having their first professional pictures together and they looked adorable it made my heart melt. I whispered in Vanessa's ear to have a look and she did and smiled at them then at me. We were moved down by our personal assistants who kept us on our feet the whole time. Rob told me my** personal bodyguard** that the fans were kept asking him to have me to sign autographs and pictures with me, then I said okay then I told Sophie and she grabbed my hand.

"ZAC! ZAC I LOVE YOU! AAHH I LOVE YOU ZAC EFRON!" One fan said to me as she got her camera ready and a sexy picture of him.

"Soph come here baby girl stay with me, Sophie Rebecca stay with daddy please don't run off." I said to her sternly while signing a pictures of me for the fans.

"Zac how old is Sophie?" One of the fans shouted out to me.

"She's 4 and half bless her." I said as I looked at my daughter, and picked her up.

"ZAC, ZAC I WANT A PICTURE WITH YOU, YOUR MY IDOL." She said to me.

"Zac they want more pictures and plus ET want an interview." Rob whispered in my ear.

I went back onto the red carpet when I saw Vanessa and the boys posing together and I stood next to her with Sophie in my arms because she had fallen asleep. Vanessa wanted to hold her but I didn't want her to ruin her amazing dress so I said I'll hold her until we get inside, I walked over to ET tonight and did the interview.

ET Interview

_Interviewer_/**Zac**

_Hey Zac congratulations on the movie how are you feeling tonight and how is Sophie?_

**Thank you I'm great I have my sleeping daughter in my arms so it's going great had her first professional pictures done tonight so she's exhausted, bless her she was a little tired before we got here so I am glad that she's sleeping now we should of brought her stroller but I didn't think so I have to hold her.**

_Tell me about the movie what's it about?_

**Charlie St Cloud is about a sailor, receives a sailing scholarship to Stanford University. Before his departure for college, Charlie promises his younger brother, Sam (Jayden Efron), that they will play baseball together every day until he leaves. Later that night, Charlie and Sam get into a car accident. Although a paramedic is able to revive Charlie, Sam dies in the accident. At Sam's funeral, Charlie runs away into the woods where he meets with Sam's spirit. Charlie plans to continue his promise to Sam by practicing baseball everyday at sunset. Five years later, Charlie, who gave up his scholarship, is now caretaker at a cemetery. During a trip into town, Charlie visits the boat docks and meets Tess Carroll (Amanda Crew), a sailor who dreams of one day sailing around the world. The following day, Charlie runs into the paramedic who saved his life. The paramedic questions Charlie if he ever wonders why he was saved and tells him there is a reason for his gift. Charlie returns to the cemetery and finds Tess wounded, with whom he develops a relationship with. Meanwhile, Sam begins to feel that Charlie is forgetting him when Charlie arrives late for their game of catch. However, Tess follows Charlie as he explains to her that the more he is in her world, the less he can be in Sam', Charlie discovers that Tess had gone missing while sailing through a storm a few days earlier, revealing that Charlie could see her just like he could Sam. However, while visiting with Sam, Charlie realizes that Tess is not dead and that there's still time to save her life. Along with his friend Allistiar and Tess's coach, Charlie and the group take a boat to find Tess based on Charlie's instincts that he knows where she is. The following sunset, Charlie finally misses his game with Sam. As Charlie apologizes, Sam simply tells Charlie that he loves him and ascends to Heaven as a shooting star. The group finds Tess' wrecked boat along with her lying on a rock. Charlie uses his body heat to keep themselves warm until they are eventually and Tess are taken to the hospital where Allistar tells Charlie that Tess had hypothermia and that he saved her. Later, Charlie purchases an old boat and asks Tess if she would like to take a ride with him. However, Tess fears him explaining that she had been having vivid dreams about them together. Charlie tells Tess that her dreams are memories. Tess takes the chance and goes sailing with Charlie.**

_Wow was it emotional when you filmed it or what?_

**I was really emotional? yes I was because it's Jayden's first movie and I am so dead proud of him that I felt like the proud parent which I am and I didn't think he would do this because when he got the part he said to me "dad I am so nervous please give me some tips" and I said "Jayden my boy I'll teach you and he got the hang of it" on his first lesson which was reading the script and there he is in a movie with his father.**

_So tell me the big question is because the fans want to know and I want to know is there going to be more feet thudding around anytime soon?_

**Not for the moment no, but maybe in the future, because Vanessa wants to record albums and movies so not for the moment no.**

_Was it wired for your son to be playing your younger brother? _

**Um..it was really wired playing a brother in a movie where you are a father to him in real life so it was really wired and at the same time me being proud he crying on the first day but he got there.**

_Thanks Zac hope it goes well tonight and congratulation on the movie._

**Thank you bye ET.**

"Gosh your heavy Sophie, come inside time to watch the movie." I said as I approached Vanessa and the three boys.


	2. The After Party

After the movie ended it was time for the after party the kids were hyped up and excited and ready to party except for Sophie she was tired and grumpy. Vanessa wished she had brought the stroller with them so Zac wouldn't carry her all the time. It was 9:00 at night and Zanessa was sitting down eating their dinner it was like being at the Oscars with the dinner afterwards and Sophie was sitting between her parents eating her food happily but really tired.

"Mom, dad how did I do in the movie then?" Jayden asked his parents.

"You did astonishing, I have never seen a performance like that in my life." Vanessa said to her eldest son.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I was sitting with Sophie, Zac, Jayden, Janson and Joshua at the after party of the movie, I have never seen any performance in my life by father and son who play brothers in the movie. I saw Sophie digging away in her food while me, Zac and the boys were talking about the days on the set of the movie, the days were long when they were filming but it paid off in the end.

"Do you think I'll have more roles then?" Jayden asked me as I looked at him shocked because he knew that he would be a mega star because the movie would be a big hit.

"What makes you think you won't?" I asked him as I pulled him on my lap and kissed his face all over and started to giggle.

"Because I was nervous because I have never been in a movie before." Jayden said as he at on the edge of my knee.

"It was a break though you made me and daddy proud for a 10 year old baby boy, you'll have tons of roles now your a little Efron actor." I said to him and started to tickle his sides to make him jump and we both laughed.

The next few minutes we were laughing and talking to other celebrities who were on our table, it was interesting because I have never been to a premiere with our kids before normally it would just be me and Zac but as Jayden was in the film the whole family got invited, so we decided to go together because there was a big debate on if we should get a sitter/nanny for Sophie.

"I think it was a bad idea for Sophie to come, because I knew she would be exhausted." I told Zac who sat next to me with his chair close to mine and his arm on my back and I leaned in.

Hours went by and it was nearly 1 in the morning and the after party was coming to an end and the whole Efron clan including me was really exhausted and headed home, our body guards escorted us to the SUV that was waiting for us, there were fans still screaming at one in the morning how do they do it? and the paparazzi are still here to gosh they must wanting something. It was 10 min drive home and all 4 kids were sound asleep, we got out the car Zac took Sophie and Jayden and I had Janson and Josh and we both put them into bed, all the kids had their own rooms.

Zac's P.O.V.

"I'll take the boys and you have Sophie." I said to Vanessa as she took off her coat and put it into the master bedroom and put on her pajamas.

"Okay give her to me honey, oh Gosh your heavy Sophie Rebecca." She said as I shook my head and went into the boys room they were really sleepy and putting on their action man, cars or Ben 10 PJs.

"Hey bed time boys come on your so sleepy and plus it's nearly 2 in the morning and you 2 can have an easy day tomorrow Jayden and daddy has to go to the studios for interviews and it'll be long day Jayden Ross especially you boy get in bed, good boys night I love you loads I am proud of you guys you behaved like little men tonight thanks for that." I said to them as they said goodnight and I gave them each a kiss on the forehead and a cuddle before I turned off the light and closed the door.

"Mommy will be in a second alright boys get comfy for the time being, daddy loves you." I said and then they said it back to me.

I made my way into Sophie's room to say goodnight to her and she was fast asleep in her princess bed which we recently got for her, her bedroom was pink with disney princesses on the wall, I went up to her carefully and kissed on the forehead like I did with the three boys and went out with Vanessa out the room then she went into the boys room and did the same.

I went into the massive master bedroom, and went into the bathroom to take of my suit and shirt and shoes and went into the shower because my muscles were tense, then 20 minutes later I went into the huge walk in closet and put a Lakers shirt on and a pair of shorts then I went into bed and laid down and I fell asleep in minutes.

"Zac babe you still awake?" Vanessa said as she came into the bed, and came close to me.

"I was but I was waking up anyway what's up?" I said as I wrapped my arm around her and brought her closer to me.

"Sorry if I did wake you, I didn't mean to." She whispered so she wouldn't wake up the kids.

"Do you want another kid?" She blurted out to me.

"Sure why not why?" I asked her.

"Because I want more little feet running around in the mornings 4 is not enough for me." She said as she smirked at me.

"Oh really, well I think I can help you with that." I said in retuning a smile.

"What are you offering Mr Efron?" She said playfully.

"I don't know it depends how you want it?" I ticked her sides as she yelps.

"How about now because I am not tired yet?" She suggests and we went under the covers and started to kiss passionately.

Hours later we were exhausted and catching our breathes back, and our bodies were sweating and starting to fall asleep, Vanessa was all ready snoring her head off. I turned off the lamp on my side and snuggled closer to her and in seconds I fell into a deep sleep tomorrow was a long day for me and Jayden.


	3. The Plan And Zac's Wake Up Call

The next morning Zac and Vanessa were still in bed it was 8:30 in the morning and Zac had to be at the studio with Jayden at 1:00 for E! to tlak about the movie coming out it was a smash hit movie, even though it was Jayden's first time on the big screen. Sophie and and the boys were making a plan on how to wake up their parents. All the kids were in Joshua's room thinking of something becuase in the past they had pulled everything off like splashing them but they get angry. So they will have to think of something else.

Joshua's P.O.V.

My sister and brothers were my bedroom and we were talking about a plan on waking up mom and dad, it's going to be hilarious anyway so we were thinking on splashing them but they'll get angry so what we are going to do is prank them.

"Okay guys, guys! I have a plan." I said out loud so they would stop talking and laughing.

"Okay what's up Josh?" Jayden said as I made a face at him.

"I'm getting there Jay, anyway I made this okay what we do is, Sophie and Janson will open the door and sneak in to hide infront of the bed and sit there until mom or dad moves, then me and Jayden will..." I said until I got inturrupted by Janson.

"Hang on what if there bedroom door is locked, they might of done it last night." He said as he put his hand up to speak.

"How do you know?" Jayden asked him with a face.

"Because I heard them laughing last night and mom was making disgusting noises." He blurted out.

"Oh my God okay so can I continue now?" I said getting frustrated.

"Go on were listening." He said back at me.

"Good so I was saying? oh yeah okay Me, Janson and Jayden will go on the bed and to avoid touching them because they might be naked, and Sophie please please don't make a noise." I said begging her.

"But what about the water pistols?" She asked with an innocint face on her cute face and I loved her for that. Even though she drives me crazy sometimes.

"Good point hey Janson where did you put the water pistols? I said him as Sophie gave me a smile and I hugged her.

"In my room as they are mine don't worry I'll go and get them now." He said running out the room to his bedroom to get them because they were all his.

Meanwhile in the Zanessa bedroom, Zac and Vanessa were still sleeping and Zac had is arm around his wife's waist and his chest on her back sound asleep naked under the covers and the door was locked, they wanted time to themselves as husband and wife because the amount of love making last night that's, what they did even though they were tired from the premiere, and didn't know what their kids were up to this morning so they din't bother waking up. Vanessa started to stir in her sleep but never woke up she was still in Zac's arms so she could be more comfortable but Zac didn't even move a mucsle.

"Janson's P.O.V.

"Okay I got my water pistols, oh btw mom and dad's bedroom door is locked I looked because I can see the lock from my room." I said to them as I entered Joshua's room again with a disgusted look on my face.

"Seriously? oh man we have to be really quite guys okay including you Soph." Joshua said to her and as she nodded her head because she had her pink pacifier in her mouth.

"Yeah I ain't kidding you can check if you want, and I don't want to know what's going on behind that door to." I said to them as I got the water pistols ready to be filled up with water mainly this was for dad.

"Okay now what we are going to do is that we need a bucket on dad's side of the bed okay? so actually Jay where can we find a bucket?" I asked him because he has one haha.

"I have one in my room but it ain't very big bro, but do you want it anyway?" He asked me and I gave him the duh look.

"Eh yes that will help brother. Oh and by the way while you are at it please see if it's unlocked yet okay?" I asked him as he got up to leave my room to go to his room to get the blue bucket.

"Okay will do, but what if it is unlocked?" He asked as he poked his head in again.

"Then run back in here and close the door behind you and lock it." I said to him getting annoyed by all these questions.

The plan was going ace we had about 2 plans just incase this one back fires on us. I had a peice of paper in my hands and writing down all the ideas that have been said and who is going where, this was really exciting because we are teaching Sophie how to prank dad in a good which was our way not her way normally shewould ruin the whole thing and get busted but this time it will not happen, because she is just going to listen to me this time, the last time we pranked on dad was when Sophie was two and we were in trouble for it but hopefully this time we won't, it will go to plan.

Jayden's P.O.V.

"Okay so where are we up to Joshie?" I said to him by his nickname.

"Okay we are nearly done, okay Janson can you go into my bathroom and fill up the bucket and the water pistols? and don't make a mess otherwise you are dead meat." I said to him as he nodded his head and got on with the instructions that he has been given.

I saw sophie on my bed asleep with her pacifier in her mouth I have no idea why she still has one don't ask me. Then I smiled because she might not wake up whn we prank dad, so I changed the plan a little and smiled when I did it. 2 seconds later Janson came out of the bathroom with fully loaded water pistols and a bucket full of water I looked at it to make sure that they weren't leaking at all, and they weren't so they passed the test before we had to use them, as I came back into the room.

"It's still locked so we have to use the clip I'm afraid Joshua." I said to him pleased because then the bedroom door would be open and I closed his door and locked it as I was asked.

"I am so glad Sophie is sleeping, but why does she have a pacifier in her mouth?" I asked them and they just shrugged their shoulders at me.

"Okay so now we are going to make our way into the hallway okay?" I whispered to them as I opened the door and looked out to see if mom or dad was awake yet.

"Okay GO! GO! GO!" I whispered loudly so then they were the only ones to hear me say it to them as they ran to the door and got one of mom's hair clips from my Payjama pocket and undid the lock as quitely as possible, then I heard a click which meant I succeed and opened the door quitely and did a hand signal to stop where they were.

I went in on my own to dad's side of the bed and told them to come in, dad was facing the other way with his arm around mom's waist under the covers I could tell because the dovet was up slightly, I told whispered the boys something in their ears.

"Okay, Joshua go to mom's side and point the pistol at dad's face and make sure you don't touch mom at all what's so ever okay?" I whispered to him and grinned this is sick what we were doing.

"And me?" Janson asked me.

"I was getting to you okay you go to the end of the bed and point this at dad not mom dad, okay? and when I say 1 2 3 and go, go okay." As they both nodded and Janson made his way to the end of the bed into position.

"Okay 1 2 3 GO! GO! GO! NOW!" I shouted at them for them to start and started to scream as we jumped on him and squirted him with water and did the bucket.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Dad said as he woke up in shock and surprise when he woke up. Mom was smiling and telling us to run before dad did something.

"Boys run before dad gets you, and be careful." Mom said smiling at us being proud of us that we got pay back on the movie star Zac Efron our father.

"Oh I see what's going on you, you and you run before I get the tickle man out that's it you three are in for it now." He shouted out to us as we ran out of the bedroom and into hiding.

We ran into Janson's room and hid in the massive walked in closet and I locked the door before dad came into the room to find us. We were in histerics that our tummy's were beginning to hurt us.

"Here I come ready or not boys I hope you are not far away Jayden, Janson and Joshua come on out dad has something for you." He said as we tired not to laugh.

"Okay I give up okay guys I have to pee, okay dad I'm out." I said as I put my hands up in surrender.

"Okay that's it your in for it now son, come here." He said grabbing me and picking me up for him to tickle me.

"OKAY DAD...I'M SORRY... DADDY, PLEASE...STOP...TICKLING ME...PLEASE!...AAAHHHHH!" I laughed my head off as he stopped tickling me.

"Okay I will, why did you three pour water all over your poor dad for?" He asked us as we stood up and laughed.

"Um because we wanted to do something priceless." I said for the three of us.

It was game over and we went our seperate ways to get dressed and go downstairs ready to start the day, us boys went back into our rooms to get dressed but I called dad because Sophie was sleeping on my bed and he came into my room and removed her, she moved slightly but never woke up all you could hear is her sucking on her pacifier, then dad turned around and gave me a high 5 like he always does to the 4 of us time to start the day.

Read and Review

I'll do another chapter tonight.

reviews make a chapter


	4. Interview And Vanessa Tells Zac News

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I can't believe what the boys did to Zac that was funny but yet naughty, I should of stopped them but they kept on telling me that I needed to keep it a secret, I should of known not to get involoved with it all and tell them that they could do it. I was in the walk in closet getting dressed when a sleepy Sophie came in and hugged my leg and rubbing her tired eyes, bless her. I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and picked out my clothes wih my free arm as she was in my other one.

"Hey sleepyhead what's up with you huh, do you want something to eat precious?" I said to her as I kissed the side of her head and buried her head into the crook of my neck sucking on her pacifier really she should be off of them but she is so difficult one the boys were no problem but when you have an only daughter well, that is a different story.

"No, I twired mama." She responded to me.

"Baby V you in the bathroom?" Zac called out to me

Zac came in the bedroom looking for me but then I called out to him.

"I'm in here babe." I shouted as he walked bebind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, me and Jayden are leaving soon, so I was wondering, if you wanted to come down to the studio with us as a family and we could go to the park, and then go out for dinner and make a nice family day out of it how about that?" he said to me as he kissed the other side of my neck because I had Sophie in the other.

"That would be nice, plus this time I want the stroller bcause look at her she's sleeping and I don't want to carry her around with me the whole time an also it is not fair on you either." I said to him giving him a serious face.

"Okay I'll get the boys ready and put them in the living room and put on Ben 10 on for them okay? I love you." He said as he kissed my lips twice.

"Love you too Zaccy, and can you take her my arm is beginning to hurt me." I said as he took Sophie out of my arms and left.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl daddy's got you." Zac whispered to Sophie trying not to scare her, or wake her up.

"Mom do you know where the corn flakes are?" Jayden came in breathless.

"Yeah darling there in the pantry, or they could be in the cereal cupboard and please don't run in the house please good boy." I said to him.

"Okay thanks mommy, dad wants to know if you want coffee?" He said poking his head in the closet.

"Um yeah why not I am thirsty actually, and please don't run Jay please." I said to him ashe ran back down the grand stair case, but guess what he doesn't listen he is as fit as his father.

"Mom I was wondering if I can do singing and acting like you and dad?" Joshua came in into the room and sat on the bed laying down.

"Really now? but do you want to keep on going with soccor and basketball?" I said to him as I was putting my earings in.

"Yeah I am kind of getting to hate it now no offence to dad's basketball skills I just don't think I'll be as good as him you know? I want to give up soccor becuase I don't like it any more so I was wondering if I could go into show business with you, dad and Jayden?" He asked as he was crying.

"Hey Joshie, look at mommy you can do what ever you like son you don't haveto hesitate okay? I love you and so does dad from the bottom of our hearts to the top okay? Just don't be afraid to ask me or dad we are your parents, it doesn't matter if I am the famous Vanessa Hudgens or the famous Zac Efron the High School Musical's heartthrobs because, Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron are your parents okay, you 4 came from my tummy in here, also it doesn't matter how busy we are we will have time for you okay Joshua?" I said to him as I pulled him on my lap and dried his tears away from his eyes and cheeks and gave him kisses all over his face to cheer him up.

"MOMMY...STOP...THAT TICKLES...AHHH MOMMY...PLEASE!" He begged for me to stop tickling him.

"Are you going to cheer up now are you?" I asked with a smirk on my face ready to take action again.

"Yes I will mom thanks for cheering me up, aslo I have secret that I want to tell you." I said as he sat up on my lap and wrapped my arms around his tummy.

"Okay and what is your secret Joshua Ben Efron?" I asked him curiously.

"That I am a mega fan of you and dad actually all 3 of us, did you know I am keeping posters of you and dad in my room under the bed and I was wondering if I could have them on my wall?" He asked smiling shyly at me.

I was really estactic when he told me about HSM and that he was a huge fan of his parents, I smiled then I got him off my lap and took his hand to go downstairs into the massive spacous kitchen, oh my the way we live in a mansion, okay let me tell you about this house it has 10 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, indoor and outdoor pool with slides, softplay, recording studio, theatre to watch movies in, bowling ally, office, den, basement, gym, 3 reception rooms, dining room and a massive foyer. We have 6 cars and they are Audi's tell you about them soon, then we have a Range Rover, a Porsche and a Ferrari. Okay now back to the family, we were in the kitchen eating breakfast then an hour and half later we were headingout the door to go to the studio's where E! are going to interview Zac and Jayden.

"Zac her stroller, please Sophie leave your pacifiers here you don't need them pumpkin." I said as I grabbed them off her and put it in the kitchen.

"No I want them mommy, I want them." She shouted to me jumping up and down.

"How old are you Sophie, how old are you?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand and put her in the car.

"Four years old mama." She said while sniffling.

"And four year olds don't have pacifiers they are for babies they're not for you your a big girl now darling." I said calming her down and being eye level with her.

"Daddy, I want them." As I mouthed Zac no.

"Baby doll mommy said no okay get in the car there we go." As Zac strapped her in her booster seat and I went to the passenger side at the front and got into the car.

"Okay is everyone here and ready to go?" As I saw Zac locking up the front door and got into the car.

Zac's P.O.V.

We were all in the car going to the studio where the interview was held, and it took us 20 minutes to get there. The boys were occupied with their Nintendo DS while Sophie was playing with her dolls. When we got there, there were paparazzi everywhere and the security was getting tighter and we had body gaurds there to protect us, then the security there to let us into the gate and went into the studio and ignoring the paparazzi. When we got into the E! building we were met by Rachel Conway th executive producer of the programme E! news.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Efron my name is Rachel Conway the executive producer of E! news welcome." She said with a polite smile.

"Hello there thankyou for having us." I said to shaking her hand politely.

" No problem at all it's nice to meet you." Vanessa said as she also shook Rachel's hand and smiled at the same time.

"Let me introduce you to the children this is Jayden and Joshua are the twins they are 10 years old, ad this is Janson and he is 8 years old and last one of the kids is Sophie and she is 4 and half." I said as I smiled at my kids as they shook her hand hello.

"Mommy up." Sophie said as she was tugging on her mother's leg and Vanessa unstrapped her and took her out of the stroller and placed her on the ground.

"Okay if you would like to come this way, and I'll get you to meet Ryan and Gulianna." She said smiling at us and leading us the way.

As we entered the studio there were crew everywhere makeup artists, lighting, and 6 cameras and they were all setting up for the interview and I called Jaden over because I wanted to give him fatherly advice to him, he has seen me do interviews on Kimmel, Jay Leno, Good morning LA and more but I just wanted to give him some tips to pull it off. He walked over to me and gave me a hug I hugged him back and I smiled at him.

"Okay Zac and Jayden if you would like to follow me hair and makeup. That's great if you two can just sit on the couch for a second that'll be great, and the rest of the family can sit down as well. Also would any body like tea or coffee or cola and lemonade help your selfs, and I'll be back in five minutes." Rachel said as she went out the room and being really polite.

"Hey dad, look at this thing what is it?" Jayden asked me as I looked at the item he was showing me.

"I have no idea son." I replied to him working it out.

Jayden's P.O.V.

I was in the dressing room with my family, I was really nervous about the interview I mean I have done one before but not for TV only for OK! and people magazines. My hands were shaking and I was feeling sick to the stomach as another PA came in and got me and dad and take us to the set where the interview was held. Dad looked at me and took my hand, and smiled.

"Everything will go smoothly Jay don't worry I have done this before." He sad to e kneeling down to my level.

"I know dad but I feel a bit sick." I said as I gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey, hey Jay look at daddy, you'll be fine I'm here with you I'll look after you okay? there is nothing to be scared about alright?" I said to him calming his nerves down.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess it's just butterflys in my tummy." I said to him being cheered up once again.

"I know bud, I know the feeling but you'll get used to it." He replied as we entered the set now.

"Okay Zac and Jayden sit on the couch for me, that's great." Rachel said to us as the make up and hair people where fixing us up.

"Okay in 3, 2, 1 and action!" One of the crew members shouted out.

_"Hello and welcome to E! news where we give you the latest and the hottest gossip in Hollywood I'm Ryan Seacrest unfortunatly Gulianna Rancic couldn't be with us today due to health she will be with me tomorrow, wish you better Gulianna. Today we have 2 guests in the show for you today we have Charlie St Cloud's Zac and Jayden Efron smash hit movie coming out in theatres July 30th in the studio with us this afternoon, and we will be talking to them now." Ryan said to the camera._

"Hello Zac and Jayden thanks for coming to E! news today how are you guys?" Ryan asked us.

"We are great thanks how are you, Ryan?" Dad said as he spoke for the 2 of us.

"I'm great, so Jayden tell us about your character in the movie and how did it feel for you, whenyour real life dad played your brother in the movie?" Ryan asked me.

"Um it was really wired because, the charaters that me and my dad play, have a totally different personality to us in real life, and the personality I have which is the same as the charaters is that we are related by blood so I think it's wired to be honest." I said giving him a smile, it's not that bad as I thought.

"So Zac, what did you think about Jayden your son in real life to be in a movie, because has he ever done a TV series or any commericals?" Ryan asked my dad and dad looking at me.

"Um he did some commericals when he was about 5 years old then he stopped for a while, we put him in acting classes but that was it really then he was put in 6 music videos." He said to Ryan.

The interview went on for another 10 minutes or so, and we gave back our mics to the crew and said our goodbyes, I couldn't wait to see it when we got back home. But before I could do that we spent the rest the day going to the park and going out to dinner, the paparazzi were at it again there were like 50 of them each time we are out it's really frustrating. We got back home at 9:30 and we were all tired so mom and dad sent us up to bed and tucked us in good night and were asleep in half and hour.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

"I am so proud of you and Jayden, it was a really good interview." I said to Zac as he snuggled on the couch and watched Family Guy.

"Thanks, so what are you doing tomorrow then?" He asked me as we intwined our hand together.

"I'm going to the doctors tomorrow at 11:00 because I might be pregnant again." I said with a smile.

"Wow V how comes?" He asked me shocked.

"What do you mean how comes? because my period is late my darling, and we need a babysitter." I said to him as he smiled.

"I'll get my mom and dad to do that, they won't mind." He said as I smiled at him, and sat on his lap for a make out session.

"I'll come with you tomorrow, no matter what happens I'll be there for you if I have a movie offer or not and lets continue this upstairs shall we?." He said kising my lips and made it more passionate, and moved it upstairs before we did that he turned off the TV, lights and put the burglar alarm on. And we made love for the rest of the evening.

READ AND REVIEW

I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEEEEEASEEEE THANKS.

REVIEWS MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	5. Kid's Choice Awards

_**ZAC'S POV**_

I can't believe that Vanessa is pregnant again, I was so thrilled I didn't think that she wanted another baby. Of course I wanted another baby, but I didn't think Vanessa would. I was currently in the kitchen with the kids trying to figure out what to make Vanessa while she is still sleeping in bed, I looked at my 4 adorable kids who just watched from the counter. Jayden and Jansen were looking at their comic books while Sophie and Joshua were watching TV which was on the wall. I smiled knowing I wouldn't be long but they had to be patient. I knew Vanessa would be up soon so I had to hurry up before she takes a shower, I heard footsteps upstairs but I sighed of relief when it was one of the kids which happens to be Joshua.

"Hey Jay where did your brother go?" I asked my eldest son who was just finishing his comic book.

"I think he went to stop mom from coming down, I think I'm not sure." He replied as I went back to making the breakfast.

"Damn we have Kids Choice Awards today, and Will Smith is presenting." I said out loud.

"Dad we knew that, how can you forget about that, you know the green slime?" Jansen told me as I looked at him knowing it'll be funny when I get slimed.

"Haha Jansen I know what your thinking if your poor dad wins an award he'll get slimed I get it, wait until you present and award." I pointed at him with the spatula as his eyes widened and laughed.

"Well, you know you might not be slimed not every celeb who wins one doesn't always get slimed." He replied as I knew what he would say, just to make me give up.

"Daddy, mommy wants to know when we are leaving for the show?" Sophie asked.

"At about 4:30 is that okay?" I asked her as I gave her kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess its okay." She said unsure of what to say.

"Dad, mom's coming down I think she wants breakfast down here." Joshua said coming in and climbing on the stall.

"Okay, let her what's the problem with that? She can decide for herself you know." I said as I was dishing up all 6 plates of breakfasts.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs which happens to be my very beautiful wife and the mother to our gorgeous 4 kids soon to be 5. I couldn't believe that I was married to a most beautiful and wonderful women in the world. She was my soul mate and my life I couldn't be without her now, since we filmed HSM I couldn't keep my eyes of her. Once she came in she kissed the 4 kids on their foreheads, me well surprisingly for I had a deep passionate kiss, that I wasn't expecting and I mean in front of the kids to I think she was in her happy moods.

"Boys have you practiced your lines for the presenting that your doing at the show?" Vanessa asked as she poured her coffee into her favorite mug.

"Yes, mom we have, but um can you go over it with us one more time?" Jansen replied and asked me nervously.

"Of course baby boy, just tell me when and I'll be all yours. Okay?" She smiled I loved that smile on her, it makes my mouth drop sometimes.

"Um...now? please if you don't mind but we can wait until after you've eaten, we can be patient if you need more time." He replied climbing off the stall and got three sricpts for their parts in tonights award show.

"Jayden, what did I just say to your brother?" Vanessa asked our eldest.

"Er... um that we can go over our lines with you?" He answered as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Thank you. Now lets go into the living room, Soph you coming sweetheart? or do you want to stay here? with daddy?" Vanessa asked as she made her way into the living room and sat on the couch with her feet with her coffee in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm coming momma." She said running into the living room and jumping on the right side of Vanessa, and I sat on her left side with my right arm around her waist, she turned to look at me and smiled and I winked back at her.

"Right boys, we have a few hours to rehearse this okay? So lets start." I said as they got into position.

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I was on the couch in Zac's arm around me who was stroking my hair. I put down my coffee mug on the coffee table, then I sit back with my right hand on my growing stomach and my left hand on his right knee. I smiled at the boys who got into position, and I looked at the script and went through it with them.

"Okay, boys when you come on stage, there will be a camera which is called text which is this scrpit so your names will be on here and you'll take it in turns." I said to them as they got ready to perform it.

"Okay so mom, do I start or?" Joshua, asked.

"Okay, so Josh you start." I told him as he started to read the lines.

"This next award is an award for best new comer." He read.

"Now Jay it's you." I told him.

"They are a band from the hit TV show the XFactor back in the UK." He read as he eyed me.

"Jansen, your turn baby." I smiled.

"They came third in the competition that was so hugh standard." He read.

And all three of them had to say the name.

"Please welcome One Direction." The three boys said as they finished.

"Yay, boys that was great, okay so now rest and go upstairs to get ready." I told them as they raced up the grand stair case.

"Mommy that was so cool, can I do something?" Sophie asked as she danced around the room in pure happiness.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll do something you can maybe come with me or daddy if we win something okay?" I said as she looked at me and jumped up and down all excited.

I Looked at Zac, who was smiling at me and I smiled back stealing a quick kiss before the boys came back down. I couldn't be more happier with my life. I couldn't wait until we were on the red carpet again this time I'm expecting and Sophie turned 5 a month ago.

"Boys come on get a move on it's nearly time to go." I shouted out to them.

"We are coming mom, hold on." Jayden shouted back at me as he came down the stairs all ready to go.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked.

"They're coming don't worry." He told me.

_**2 HOURS LATER JAYDEN'S POV**_

We were in the car on our way to Kid's Choice Awards, I was so excited that Charlie ST Cloud was nominated for best movie of the year, dad couldn't be more proud. We were presenting an award for best newcomer from the UK. It was surreal that we were going this year, I couldn't believe that I am an actor like mom and dad. We were nearly there with dad driving with his Ray Bans on as we were cruising on the freeway heading to the venue. I forgot which one its called.

"Mom how far along are you?" I asked out of the blue.

"Dude, seriously why did you ask her that?" Joshua asked laughing as were Sophie and Jansen.

"Dude, shut up." I told him as I nudged him.

"It's okay honey, I'm 4 months along but dad and I just found out." Mom replied as she turned to look at us.

"Dude I hope we get slimed it'll be hilarious." Joshua said, as I was thinking the same thing.

"Hahaha, yeah, dad you too, it'll be awesome I think you will, I have this feeling." Jansen said.

We just arrived at the venue, and I can see the red carpet and fans all lined up on the benches shouting out to celebs like Victoria Justice, Katey Perry and Taylor swift. I was so excited inside of me was jumping up and down I couldn't wait to get out of the car once I did mom and dad's bodyguards came over to us and lead us to the carpet.

"And now we have the Efron kids, here with me, how are you guys?" Daniella Monet asked us as we held microphones in our hand.

"We are good thanks." We replied.

"That's great so who are you excited to see getting slimed?" Daniella asked us as I answered.

"We are excited to see our dad, hopefully we will slime him if not maybe Joshua or Jansen." I smiled knowing them giving me the glare.

"Well, I hop he does to. Imagine Zac Efron slimed huh? Have a great time." She said as we said goodbye.

"We will thanks, see you inside." Joshua said as we walked away for pictures.

We went inside the venue after we had pictures taken and signed some autographs, mom and dad were waiting in the doorway for us and we went to out seats.

**"PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST WILL SMITH!"** The announcer said.

There was a lot of cheering and screams it was AMAZING!

**"YEAH, WELCOME TO THE KID'S CHOICE AWARDS HERE IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA IN LOS ANGELES, TONIGHT WE ARE GOING TO SLIME SOME PEOPLE LIKE ZAC EFRON, HALLIE BERRY, KATEY PERRY. OH YEAH WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. WE HAVE SOME SURPRISES IN STORE TONIGHT, BUT FIRST BEFORE WE CARRY ON WITH THE SHOW THERE IS A CREEPY VOICE IN HERE TONIGHT HEY, HEY ZAC IS IT YOU?" **Will asked dad as me, Jansen and Joshua high fived each other.

"Me? No how am I a creepy voice if I'm here, man come dude are you serious?" Dad asked as we were laughing as mom and Sophie joined in.

**"YEAH YOU, MAN HEY LOOK OUT FOR ZAC EFRON GUYS I THINK WE'VE FOUND THE CREEPY VOICE."** Will argued back.

"Dad, watch out Will is after you." I said as I couldn't stop laughing.

**"PLEASE WELCOME ON TO THE STAGE JAYDEN, JANSEN, JOSHUA AND SOPHIE EFRON." **The announcer said as there was screams and cheers as we came out from backstage Sophie holding onto the award.

"Here are the nominations for best newcomer are." I read the text from the camera.

**" THE NOMINATIONS FOR THE BEST NEWCOMER ARE...ONE DIRECTION, LITTLE MIX, NICKI MINAJ AND OLIVIA ALBERTS!" **After the video stopped Joshua spoke through the cheering and the screams.

"And the winner is..." He stopped.

"Um...Jansen I think you can open this one." Joshua spoke as I stood there.

"You know what guys I'll do it." I said walking as mom and dad smiled at me and the cheering got louder.

I opened the box and the next minute slime came out of no where sliming all 4 of us and we laughed and stood still as it kept on coming. Mom and dad were clapping, dad kissed mom on the side of her head as she smiled at the camera.

"One Direction." I announced as screams came and they came up on stage hugging us not caring if they had slime on them.

"Oh wow, this is amazing thanks so much for the votes we love you all." Harry said as he held up the award after Sophie gave it to him.

As the night went on mom and dad won each award and dad twice for Charlie ST Cloud as I went up with him and so did Sophie as dad promised. It was 10PM and we were exhausted. I really had an awesome day, I wish I can have that everyday. I went to sleep with a smile on my face._**  
**_


End file.
